


First Times but Not The Last

by AZtechLeighTreeCrocs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZtechLeighTreeCrocs/pseuds/AZtechLeighTreeCrocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been together for only a month, but it felt like years, to Sherlock, in the best way. Nothing about their relationship really changed, they still felt the same about each other, they still had late night banter, and Sherlock was still aloof. John was okay with this, he loved Sherlock and he wouldn't want him to act any different, so he wasn't expecting them to show much affection, and he was right in thinking so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece that I've ever written so I'd love your feedback! Enjoy!

They have been together for only a month, but it felt like years, to Sherlock, in the best way. Nothing about their relationship really changed, they still felt the same about each other, they still had late night banter, and Sherlock was still aloof. John was okay with this, he loved Sherlock and he wouldn't want him to act any different, so he wasn't expecting them to show much affection, and he was right in thinking so.  
Sherlock’s body was still merely transport but he loved John so every now and then he'd kiss him quickly when he thought John was looking handsome or if he said something impressive. Sherlock enjoyed kissing him, the feel of John being so close to him and tasting the dampness of his mouth. John was surprised, to say the least, when sherlock had kissed him for the first time. They had established that they loved each other, loved each other in a deeper way than they had both lead on, that conversation was casual and only a little awkward at points. However, the kiss that followed it a few hours later when they were heading off to bed was very awkward, but also very sweet.

  
_“Good night,” John said, expecting either the usual silence or a quiet grunt, both were acceptable._  
_“John,” Sherlock said instead. Causing him to stop in the doorway and turn to look back at Sherlock getting out of his chair quickly. After he crossed the room and stood in front of John he seemed uneasy, and unsure of himself. The look was strangle on him and John was more than a little concerned._  
_John coughed, “Yes, Sherlock?” Feeling bit uneasy himself now._  
_It was then that Sherlock grabbed John’s face and ungracefully pressed their lips together with a painful force. John stumbled back a little, shocked, and chuckled._  
_“Are we the type to give good night kisses now? Not that I’d be opposed, it just seems like something you’d find boring.” John said while grinning up at his friend._  
_“No, of course not,” Sherlock mumbled, already having let go of his blogger, now his hands were behind his back, has he tried to straighten his spine. “I merely wanted to kiss you sometime tonight and now seemed like the best time to do so if you are going to bed.”_  
_John’s smile stayed in place as he moved back into Sherlock’s space and said just loud enough for the other man to hear, “Would you like to do that again? Tonight? The kissing, that it. Because I’d like to.”_  
_Sherlock smirked down at him, but still seemed a little unsure of himself. “Yes, that sounds nice.”_  
_It felt abnormally natural to kiss Sherlock, John decided, even if Sherlock was awkward and clearly inexperienced, it just felt right. Sherlock’s lips were pressed a little too tight and his face didn’t turn in the slightest to give a better angle. So John gently rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone and angled his own head to a neck-breaking degree and pressed his lips softly against Sherlock’s._  
_“I’m sorry,” Sherlock blurted out against John’s lips._  
_At first John thought he was going to tell him that he loved him but just couldn’t do the physical stuff, which John would have understood and accepted while trying to hide his massive disappointment. But instead, when he looked up at Sherlock he realized he was saying sorry because he knew he wasn’t a good kisser._  
_“Don’t be, you are fine, we can work on it if you’d like,” John said in a hushed tone, he didn’t really know what to say to the other man to let him know that he didn’t mind at all that he wasn’t the best at this, without being too romantic. Which he assumed Sherlock would not like too much. Romance, boring, dull. “I’m just pleased that you’d want to kiss me at all, honestly.”_  
_“Yes, well,” Sherlock coughed a little and backed up. “I should probably be off to bed as well, it is rather late.” He turned and walked to his room and pushed the door lightly, not hard enough to close it, leaving John still standing in the doorway._  
_By the time John was upstairs after brushing his teeth and using the loo, he was ready for sleep, it had been a very eventful day. He was just about to get under the blankets when he heard a knock on the door. Knowing that it could only be Sherlock at this hour he simply said “Come in.”_  
_Sherlock had seen him in his pajamas plenty of time, so he didn’t think that his would be a problem, even if they had confessed their love of each other merely hours ago. However, when the door opened and John saw Sherlock’s eyes scan his body and lock on to his pants, he realized that maybe it was too soon for Sherlock to see him like this and know how he felt._  
_“Sorry, um, I didn’t think, um-” Sherlock was saying, his eyes locking onto John’s now._  
_“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t really think about it… What was it that you needed?” John stammered out, feeling suddenly self conscious, which is ridiculous he told himself, this is Sherlock and he was a grown man._  
_“I was wanting to kiss you again, is all,” Sherlock said with a straight face._  
_John grinned at him and walked across his room, “Okay, yeah,” and reacted up to hold Sherlock’s face. Sherlock’s hands went around his waist and pulled him closer, as he leaned down and kissed him. It was noticeably better, his lips were soft and he head tilted slightly, he even used the right amount of pressure._  
_“Was that better?” Sherlock asked after pulling away from the kiss but leaving his hands on John’s waist._  
_“ Much better, brilliant even,” John replied, not letting go of the other one just yet either._  
_“Good, well, I’ll let you go to sleep than,” Sherlock said then leaned down and kissed John on the cheek._  
_That night laying in bed John couldn’t help but smile, Sherlock Holmes had kissed him three times, then again, on the cheek._

  
John smiled now at the memory and looked up from the book he was having trouble focusing on, his eyes were moving with the lines but he simply wasn’t reading what was there. Sherlock was lying on the couch cleaning out his Mind Palace. John stared at him for a little while appreciating just how aesthetically pleasing Sherlock really was, until he decided to get up and walk over to him. John leaned down and kissed Sherlock’s forehead and went into the kitchen to make them both some tea. As he turned on the kettle he heard Sherlock say, “I love you, John,” and he turned around to see him watching him from the couch.  
“I love you, too, Sherlock,” John replied with a small smile.  
Sherlock stood up and walked over the coffee table and to John, “I was just thinking about you,” he said with his usual demeanor.  
“Hm? What about me?” John asked.  
“Many things, I know a lot about you, however, there is also a lot that I don’t know yet, that I’d like to know,” came Sherlock’s reply.  
“For instance…?” John asked.  
“I know that you would like to have sex with me, but you’d also be fine if I said that I wasn’t interested in that,” Sherlock said.  
“Okay, yes, but what would you like to know?” John asked.  
“Have you ever had sex with a man before?” Sherlock asked.  
The kettle beeped telling them that it was ready, so John turned and grabbed two cups, put the tea bags in, and quickly poured the hot water in each cup. “Define sex,” John said.  
“Two or more people trying to, and hopefully, getting off together,” was Sherlock’s answer.  
“Than, yes, I have,” John said even though he knew that Sherlock already knew the answer by now.  
“What exactly do you want to do with me?” asked Sherlock.  
“I’d like to do whatever you feel comfortable with doing,” John said, hoping that Sherlock could see how sincere he was.  
Sherlock hummed as John handed him a cup.  
“And, um, what do you feel comfortable with?” John asked.  
Sherlock wasn’t really sure what he felt comfortable with, he knew he wasn’t a virgin, but he also knew that he deleted the experience and only saved that knowledge. He liked the idea of having sex with John, kissing other parts of him not just his face, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten a boner or two late at night when thinking about him. But he didn’t know what he wanted, yeah, thinking about a sweating naked John on top of him turned him on but what would John be doing? What would he be doing? He knew how anal sex worked, he wasn’t stupid, but who would be doing what? He wanted to ask John all of this but he wasn’t sure if this was implied, that he should already know this. He was thinking all of this when John asked him this, so when Sherlock asked, “Do you want to give or receive?” the flow of the conversation only made sense to one of them.  
“Um, I’d be interested in both but really this one can be up to you, are you wanting to have sex Sherlock? Like tonight? Because, um, I, uh, don’t have anything...to….for..that..um,”John said.  
“No not tonight, it’s getting late for you and you wouldn’t be at your top performance, tomorrow maybe, that would give you time to get what we need. And I guess we can figure out who’s doing what then, in the moment, as they say,” Sherlock said and looked over his cup at John as he took a drink.  
“Um, yeah, tomorrow…. I can stop by the store on the way home…. Uh, what do you have in mind, or is that something else that you’d like to figure out tomorrow as well?” Replied John.  
“I’ll do research tonight and text you tomorrow if that sounds good to you,” Sherlock said casually.  
“Um,” John coughed and put his undrank tea down, “Yeah, that sounds fine, I guess.”  
“Right, well, I’m off the do research, my laptop is dead, so Im going to use yours, I can go through your history and see your preferences then anyway.” Said Sherlock as he walked into the living room and picked up John’s laptop. “Good night, John,” he said as he walked passed him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“....Good night, Sherlock,” John said has his friends door gently closed for the night.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy first time sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took forever to update!! i hope a longer chapter takes away from the sting.

I’m assuming you know to get lube - SH

John nearly choked on his lunch when he received the text, it had been a long boring day waiting for Sherlock to say something, then thinking that maybe he had forgotten to text him and was talking to John while he was at work again. He was excited, but very nervous, he had never had proper sex with a man before, and sure he’d watched plenty of it, which Sherlock had watched as while, he reminded himself, sending small shivers down his spine. However, watching and doing were two very different things. John had imagined what sex with Sherlock would look and feel like, he knew what he wanted to do to Sherlock and what he would like Sherlock to do to him, but he didn’t know what Sherlock wanted or needed from him. Sherlock obviously didn’t want to talk to much about it, probably hoping that they would know what to do when the time came, and John hoped to god that Sherlock was right.

Yes, obviously, and condoms - JW

He wanted so much to be with Sherlock right now, he wondered if Sherlock was as turned on as he was right now, simply from the anticipation. As he waited of the other man’s reply, John thought about what he wanted to happen tonight, he wanted to be inside him, he wanted Sherlock to say his name as his body ripped with pleasure, and he wanted to taste his mouth as he made him moan. Just as John was getting into the daydream, imagining running his fingers through Sherlock’s sweat drenched hair, the door opened and his phone buzzed at the same time.

“Your one o’clock canceled and you have no one else of the day, I’m going to head out if thats okay with you, Dr. Watson,” the nurse said quickly, clearly eager to get home seeing how it was Friday, but really it wouldn’t matter the day.

“Oh, um, yes, of course! I’ll be here for a little while longer, paperwork and all that, so I’ll lock up. I’ll see you Monday, then,” John said, it was true he’d have to be a bit longer sadly, he was supposed to be doing paperwork during his lunch and free hour, but that clearing hadn’t worked out, seeing how he daydreamed through both of those.

“Yeah, see you Monday!” She said and turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

What had taken Sherlock so long to reply? John thought to himself, two whole hours had gone by without a word. So, as soon as he heard the exterior door close signaling the nurses departure, he quickly grabbed his phone.

We are low on tea - SH

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” John mumbled to himself as he set down his phone and started on the paperwork again.

˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚˚

Sherlock was pacing the flat, he didn’t want to ask when John thought he’d be home because he didn’t want to put a rush on things but he was getting anxious. He didn’t know what to ask John to buy and that made him feel stupid, but how was he supposed to know what he liked when he didn’t remember any sexual encounters before this, the information just didn’t seem that important. But this, sex with John, was important, it may not be an every day, hell, every week thing but Sherlock was looking forward to having sex with John, after watching what John watched he knew what to do, vaguely. He knew what he wanted, and he hoped that he’d be able to show John what that was because he wasn’t sure he could say the words aloud.

Just as Sherlock was about to decide whether to text John again and ask him when he was going to be home or if he should go study the videos again, he heard the door open downstairs. Heart racing, he jumped on to the sofa and assumed his thinking pose. When the door to their flat finally opened John had two bags in his hands, one from the grocery store and the other was a black paper bag, clearly this one had their supplies. John said nothing, but looked at the other man briefly, then walked to the kitchen setting both bags down, but only taking out the tea, milk, and eggs he had picked up earlier. He was suddenly very unsure of what he should do, did he put the lube and condoms in Sherlock’s room or should he leave them there, walk over to his friend, and simply see where it goes?

He decided on the second, so after he put everything away he walked over to Sherlock and gently kissed his forehead to get his attention. “John,” whispered Sherlock and as his bloggers lips pressed against him, he wrapped his fingers around his wrist a gently pulled him down further. John, on his knees, then kissed his lips sweetly and smiled against the other man’s mouth.

“This is a strange angle to kiss you from, Sherlock,” John mumbled into the kiss, not wanting to break away from it.

“Fine, I’ll sit up,” Sherlock grumbled and pulled John on to the couch with him.

Sitting side by side now, John chuckled and pushed Sherlock back against the armrest until he was kneeling between his legs. He put one arm on either side of Sherlock’s head and slowly bent down to kiss him, the kiss was soft and slow at first. Gently sucking on each other’s lips, but when one of Sherlock’s hands grabbed John’s waist and pulled him against him, making him feel Sherlock’s half hard dick against his own, the kissing got feverish. When John quietly gasped at the feeling of Sherlock against him the other man slid his tongue over his bottom lip before sucking and nibbling on it, making John shiver and thrust his quickly hardening dick against his friends. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and his tongue roamed his mouth, making Sherlock moan into the kiss and grab John’s arse and grind their bodies together. Sherlock wasn’t sure if this was normal, porn was different and he knew not to expect the same things to happen, sure. But were they supposed to move to the bedroom? Did he want to move to the bedroom? God, John felt great, this was great, but he needed more. There was no way he was going to stop this for something like location. He needed to feel John, so he sadly had to let go of his arse and started unbuttoning John’s shirt, planning on returning his hands as soon as he could.His hand, that eagerly reacted for his chest, was met by more fabric. Yes, of course, he knew John was wearing another shirt, why didn’t he remember that?

He pushed the button down off John’s shoulders as John started kissing his neck, making him moan involuntarily. As Sherlock started pulling John’s shirt up, he untied Sherlock’s dressing gown, which he was only wear pants under, he figured it would be a waste of time, now he kind of wanted the feeling of John undressing him.

A shirtless John ran a hand over the other man’s torso, started from his hip bone and up until he cupped the back of Sherlock’s neck, the other underneath him and pulling him up so he could take the dressing gown off from his shoulders. Has John pulled Sherlock closer to him, he took a good look at the scar that brought John home to London, to him. Sherlock kissed it, as a thank you, not meaning to be sensual but after hearing John’s breath hitch, he realized just how personal the action was.

Sherlock was surprised by how much he liked this, the sentiment and the physical aspect of John holding him close against his chest, they were both shaking and not from the lack of clothing. Then, they were kissing again, with passion and love, so much love. Sherlock was beginning to understand why couples insisted on touching and kissing, and why someone would murder their lover after they found out they were with someone else. He felt striped down, vulnerable, and self-conscious of his lack of experience and how frail he was compared to the beautiful man above him. He was trusting John with something he’d never trusted anyone else with and would probably never trust anyone one else with, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to be betrayed, for John to think that this wasn’t as big of a deal as it was.

Sherlock started kissing his blogger’s jaw, down to his neck, and his shoulder, all the while moving his hands down his torso, stopping at his belt and quickly undoing it. John removed his hands for the other’s hair to stand up and take off his shoes, socks, and trousers knowing this wasn’t the most attractive thing he could be doing right now, he tried to do it as quickly as possible.Standing in just his pants, he moved to lay back down on top of Sherlock, only to see him standing up.

“Um, do you want to, uh.. Stop?” John questioned, scared he had pushed the man too far, too fast and made him change his mind. He felt like a teenager again with all of his sudden insecurities surfacing.

“No, I thought I’d grab the bag while you were doing that.” Sherlock said quickly, realizing the other man’s feelings. “Would you like to move to the bedroom, for more space, I’m not sure the couch is room enough for what we have in mind.”

“Yeah, yes, that sounds great” John said as Sherlock walked over to the kitchen with long strides and grabbed the bag sitting on the table where John left it minutes earlier.

Without looking back at John to make sure he was following he turned toward his room and inspected the items in the bag. He smiled, two types of condoms, one of which were cherry flavored, the other were ordinary condoms, next there were three different types of lube that he didn’t bother to read, instead he dumped everything on his nightstand and turned to see John walking closely behind him. Before John could ask him if he was happy with what he bought he stepped forward and pulled him into a heated kiss, loving the way John relaxed under his touch, then John began walking him backwards until he was laying on the bed. Sherlock arched his back to help John pull off his pants, then started scooting backward on the bed giving John more room between his legs.

John smiled down at the love of his life, he was beautiful, breath-taking really. All angles and shadows, and now as Sherlock moved on the bed, he watching his muscles move on his thin frame, admiring his arms, chest, stomach, cock, and thighs. He couldn’t help himself, he bent down and started kissing Sherlock’s thighs as soon as he stopped moving, making his way up kissing the dip where his leg meets his waist, licking and sucking the skin, while moving closer to Sherlock’s hard cock.

“John, I don’t think I’d like you to do that, not right now,” Sherlock said loudly in the quiet room.

John stopped at once and looked up at the other man feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, I should have asked if you’d feel comfortable with this. Do you mean stop the kissing or the blow job?”

Sherlock huffed “The blow job, please, you may continue kissing me, I… I like the kissing… It’s just that I don’t want this to be over too soon and I’m not sure what will be too much for me.” He said quickly, knowing that John would understand.

“Of course,” John responded and starting kissing Sherlock again, this time a few inches above his dick and working his way up his body. Sherlock’s hands waited until they could reach John’s pants and he started pulling them down, clumsily, forcing John to stop kissing him near his collar-bone. John chuckled and rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder while he helped the other man rid himself of the last piece of clothing separating them.

Sherlock turned his head a little and whispered “I’d like to receive, if thats okay with you,” he felt strangely calm considering what was happening and what he just asked of his best friend and flatmate.

“Yes, god yes, that is very okay with me,” John breathed and reacted behind and to the side of him and felt around for one of the bottles of lube. John picked at the safety seal until the plastic fell off and on to the bed somewhere, but he couldn’t be bothered with finding it.

Sherlock was amazed at how excited John was for this, he could see it when he looked at John’s hard cock, already starting to leak percum, but also in his movements. How he didn’t care if he didn’t look sexy at moments when he took off his shoes and socks, or when he started biting at the plastic on the lube. Sherlock laid his head down and closed his eyes as he slowly pulled his knees up, showing John his entrance. He heard the cap pop open and clenched his fists into the sheets and opened his eyes to see a worried John.

_Oh, god,_ he thought, _I’ve done something wrong._

“Are you okay, Sherlock, we will stop if you don’t feel comfortable,” John said as he closed the lube and crawled over the other man to get a better look at him.

“Yes, of course, I’m okay,” Sherlock said hurriedly.

John continued to look at him cleanly not convinced, he bent down to gently kiss Sherlock, only to press their completely hard cocks against each other. John bite his lip hard, knowing this was not the time for moaning and grinding but Sherlock gasped and let go of the sheets only to grab John’s lower back and thrust up into him. John dropped his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and quietly moaned and Sherlock clumsy used his dick.

“Sher-Sherlock,” John half moaned, “You need..To..Uh, bloody hell...Talk to me.”

Sherlock faltered and his thrusting was softer, “Like what?” he whispered, “Do you want me to say sexual things to you, is that something you like?”

“No, I mean, yes I like that sometimes, but, tell me what you need,” John said, pulling back a little, but not enough to lose contact, just enough that he could think a little clearer. “Tell me what you need from me, because you didn’t look okay just now.”

“Right, I’ll let you know what I need, over all, when I know,” Sherlock breathed, “However, right now, I need you to push down on me again, please, if it’s all the same to you.”

John chuckled and thrusted down on Sherlock, then whispering, “We don’t have to do the other stuff, we can, uh, just do this stuff.”

“No, I want you in me, John,” Sherlock moaned, then leaned close to John’s ear and whispered, “I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

“Oh,” John said while nodding, “I can do that.”

John sat up, making Sherlock whine under him, he quickly popped the lube bottle open again and squirted a large amount on to his pointer, middle, and ring finger. While he rubbed them against each other warming it up for his detective, he pushed one of Sherlock’s legs up after it had slid down while they were grinding.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto the sheets again and blurted out, “Tell me what you are doing. Thats what I need, John.”

John looked up at Sherlock’s lined face, let go of his leg and reached up to run his thumb over his sharp cheekbone.

“Right now, I’m going to kiss your stomach then make my way to your thighs,” John spoke clearly and began doing what he said he was going to do, once he felt Sherlock relax he spoke again.

“When I get to your left thigh, I’m going to rub my finger against your hole and kiss the inside of both of your thighs.” Sherlock moaned quietly in anticipation and spread his legs further apart. When he felt John kiss his thigh then gently circle one of his fingers on and around his hole, he lifted his head to look down at the love of his life and locked eyes with said man. The stare was intense with lust and love and Sherlock felt like he was staring into the sun.

“As I kiss your inner thighs, I’m going to push one finger into you, slowly, then I’m going to wait until you feel comfortable, then, I’ll move it in and out of you,” John mumbled against Sherlock’s thigh.

“I-I love you, John, so much,” Sherlock whispered but the room was silent aside from their breathing so when John pushed his finger into him he whispered back, “I love you more than you could ever know.”

Sherlock grunted at the discomfort but was easily distracted by John’s kisses getting closer to his bollocks, until John was lightly sucking and licking them making Sherlock moan as John started moving his fingers in and out of him.

John pulled off from him with a soft pop and whispered, “I’m going to lick your hole and stretch you open with two fingers and my tongue.”

“Oh god, John,” Sherlock moaned as he felt him do just that, “You feel so good.”

John worked his tongue around and in his hole, loving the clean taste of Sherlock mixed with the vanilla lube.

He pulled away just enough to make sure Sherlock heard him when he said, “I’m going to add another finger now, but I’m going to stop licking, I don’t you to get too worked up too soon.”

Then licked a few more times around his three fingers listening to Sherlock moan quietly. When John leaned back to watch his friend moan Sherlock looked at him with curiosity and asked, “Do you like this, fingering me that is.”

“God yes, but I’d like my dick in you more if I’m being honest,” John said with a small smile.

“Go on, then,” Sherlock said as he pushed himself down on John’s spreading fingers.

John chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him, hesitating, not sure if Sherlock would like to kiss him after his mouth had been in such intimate areas of his own body. But Sherlock pulled him forward, tangling his fingering in John’s short hair, and kissed him.

John gently pulled his fingers out of Sherlock, earning a small whine, put on a condom and applied a large amount of lube to himself and a little more to Sherlock’s hole.

“I’m going to line myself up with you, then, when you are ready I’m going to gently push myself into you,” John mumbled against Sherlock’s lips, “Then I’m going to make love to you.”

Sherlock snorted at John’s comment but was touched by it, sure, he knew they weren’t going to fuck, but John called it ‘making love’, it was really quite sweet. Sherlock’s train of thought stopped and was now focused on John’s slightly above average dick pressed against his hole, it was taking everything in him not to push down into it.

“Please,” Sherlock whispered into John’s hair, and John gently pushed into him.

His dick was larger than his fingers, obviously, but because John had put so much lube on himself and his best friend, he slide right in as if thats where is was meant to be.

After a few moments of John breathing hard and watching Sherlock, the other man finally told him to move. At first it was slow and gentle, John holding on to his waist, trying to find his prostate. It didn’t take long , making Sherlock half moan, half scream his name, and once he found it he began to pick up speed, making Sherlock arch his back off the bed. The only sound in the room was of slapping skin and the two men moaning each others names.

“I’m c-cl-close, John,” Sherlock managed to get out, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I am too,” John moaned, “Touch yourself.”

Sherlock pumped himself two times and was coming all over his and John’s chest while yelling John’s name. Sherlock’s muscles ripped and tightened around John taking his breath away, and making him come hard.

John laid down half on Sherlock and half on the bed, not wanting to move just yet. “That was brilliant.” Sherlock breathed.

“Mmhm,” was all John could manage at the moment, finally rolling over to clean himself and Sherlock off.

Once everything was thrown in the bin, John crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers over himself and Sherlock, cuddling in close to the other man.

“Good night, love,” John mumbled against Sherlock’s chest.

“Good night, John, and thank you,” Sherlock said back.

“What for?” John asked, thinking he would get a cheeky response.

“For loving me back,” Sherlock said as he pulled him closer.

They were quiet, listening to each other breathe, until they fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there wasn't any smut in this one, but the next chapter will have tons i promise  
> again please please please leave comment so i can improve! Thank you so much!!


End file.
